This disclosure relates generally to endboard assemblies attached to person-support apparatuses. More particularly, but not exclusively, one illustrative embodiment relates to an endboard assembly configured to assist a person attempting to ingress/egress to/from a person-support apparatus.
People occasionally need assistance while attempting to ingress/egress to/from a person-support apparatus. Ingress/egress assist devices, such as, grab bars and/or handles can be used to assist a person. While various such person-support apparatuses have been developed, there is still room for improvement. Thus a need persists for further contributions in this area of technology.